Tipper Potion 9
Warning! This episode may contain material that is not for kids! This episode has scary/frightening images and a emotional argument between two characters. (Base credit to Firefly-Bases) Synopsis Greg wants to take Wild Rose to a dance so he asks Tipperhooves to make a love potion so Wild Rose will like him. Tipperhooves does so, but things go wrong. Roles Staring *TipperHooves *Greg Silverhooves Featuring *Wild Rose Appearances *Tough Tirek *Pizza Pizzaz *Discord *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Gilda *Private Party *Orange Soda *Dark Virtue Plot Greg is very interested in Rosey , but lacks the opportunity to ever talk to her. With the annual Flu Season Dance coming up, Greg turns to Tipperhooves for a potion that can make Rosey like him. After a brief argument, Tipperhooves gives Greg a serum that has the genetic makeup of voles, a rodent that pair bonds with its mate for life. Greg asks if there's anything that can go wrong with the serum and Tipperhooves answers no. Greg leaves the garage lab. Then Tipperhooves quickly adds, "unless she has the flu." At the dance, Greg uses the serum on Wild Rose, and it seems to be a success. Things are going well until Wild Rose begins to sneeze. The serum, which has piggy-backed onto the flu virus, is seen to go airborne, entering the fruit punch and air vent. Soon everyone at the dance is affected by the serum (and flu). Everyone falls in love with Greg and swarm him before Tipper saves him. Once in Tipper's flying ship, he then quickly works to create an antidote. He decides to use praying mantis DNA. Tipperhooves releases his antidote along with a second airborne virus. It appears to have been successful until the town starts growing mantis-like appendages. Now not only do they still wish to be with Greg but also have the urge to behead him, which Mantis' do in the wild. This Mantis-love virus soon infects the entire population, all of which wants to be with Greg. Tipper and Greg travel to a secluded area and Tipper begins to concoct a third virus to try and undo all of his previous work. Taking the DNA from several sources, including cactus, dog, fish, and dragon, he creates a third airborne virus that results in turning the entire population into disfigured, creepy blobs. The world is soon overrun with these disfigured monsters, the only pony who is not affected by the virus is Dark Virtue. On a rooftop overlooking the chaos around them, Tipper and Greg call each other out for their part in the end of the world; Tipper blaming Greg for asking for the serum to begin with, and Greg blaming Tipperfor mixing random genes together and hoping for the best. Tipper then ultimately decides that the situation is hopeless to repair, and uses his portal gun. The scene is now Tipper's garage, with Greg congratulating Tipper on saving the world from the love potion. Tipper asks Greg for his screwdriver, and gladly begins to finish his invention from earlier. Just as Tipper twists the screw the third time, the device violently explodes, blasting Greg into the roof and Tipper is pushed back so hard his eyeball becomes loose from his skull and pops out. The Tipper and Greg from the previous scene then step out from the portal, and Greg freaks out at the incredibly bloody garage with the corpses of him and Tipper lying limp and burnt on ground; until Tipper calms him down. Tipper then explains that because he couldn't fix the love potion mess, he simply decided to travel to another dimension where they had died, and take their place. The episode ends with Tipper and Greg, burying their dead bodies in the backyard. Greg, in a horrified daze walks through the now normal Ponyville and Tipper pats his head. Meanwhile, back in the love potion effected world, Dark Virtue sits by a fire and looks up at the stars, commenting on how bleak life is. Quotes *''"W-Well, you didn't have to ask for this potion in the first place Greg! What if Wild Rose already liked you?? You didn't ask her!"'' - Tipperhooves *''"I knew the world the end someday"'' - Dark Virtue Trivia *Many couples are seen at the dance including **GildaShy **FancySoda **Rainbowcord **Tirek and Pizza *This episode was inspired by and nearly identical to the Rick and Morty episode "Rick Potion 9" . Category:Stories Category:Spongebobfan123's Stories